Fear
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: A él le gustaba recordárselo, se sentía superior por tener más sangre, en las manos, de las que el de ojos verdes jamás tendría.


**D**ISCLAIMER: **Happy Tree Friends es propiedad de Mondo Media.**

**¡A**TENCIÓN! **Flippy x Flaky que también puede ser dejado como amistad (?) nada del otro mundo.**

* * *

**F**EAR

* * *

_Se había detenido el ruido de los consecutivos disparos, que avanzaban rápidamente como el repiqueteo de gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el piso._

_Ahora todo estaba en silencio. De un segundo su mente había pasado, de ser testigo audiovisual de los acontecimientos, a ser un impotente soldado camuflado debajo de los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros._

_Presionó dientes lo suficiente para cortarse el labio, interior, al escuchar el duro sonido de las botas caminar sobre el césped sumergido en las cenizas de varios árboles quemados._

_Oía las voces, riéndose. Las desvergonzadas burlas hacia los nuevos cuerpos inertes en los que comenzaban a disparar por pura, sádica, diversión._

_Tembló, presionándose las uñas en la piel sobre sus codos –abrazándose–, por la asimilación del tétrico ambiente donde se hallaba._

_Calcinada, quebrada, extirpada, o rasgada con algún arma blanca hasta ser abierta en un punto clave que provocaría el futuro padecimiento no sin darle un agonizar doloroso a la víctima._

_Así estaban los cuerpos, de aquellos quienes se burlaron de él, durante los entrenamientos, así como de quienes lo alentaron a seguir durante sus pruebas._

_No podía olfatear lo metálico en el aire, sus fosas nasales se llenaban irremediablemente de un olor creado a partir de la putrefacción de las carnes humanas._

_Nuevamente oyó a sus enemigos. Sus voces de lengua extranjera, esa que alguna vez le gustó estudiar durante su último año de preparatoria, se mezclaban sobresalientes de personas gritando maldiciones en un idioma que para él era originario._

"_N-No puedo hacerles frente. Si salgo… si yo salgo van a matarme… No puedo. No puedo con ellos… No puedo ayudarlos…"_

_**Mátalos**_

"_Pero no puedo hacer nada. No puedo tomar un arma correctamente, no puedo noquearlos…"_

_Un grito de auxilio. Una voz femenina jadeaba._

_**Mátalos.**_

_Otro grito, más peticiones de ayuda._

"_Si no hago nada… Si no salgo de igual forma voy a morir, van a venir por mí, son efectivos eso lo sé… Es seguro… Pero no sé qué hacer…"_

_**Mátalos.**_

"_¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS TENGO QUE HACER!?"_

_**¡MÁTALOS!**_

La oscuridad llenaba su habitación, con un silencio que se rompió solamente al levantarse él. **"Otra vez…"** Dio un resoplido con desagrado, quitándose la manta que le cubría, encaminándose sigilosamente, a su cuarto de baño. La cabeza le taladraba por dentro, informándole de que requería con urgencia tomar –por tercera vez desde la mañana– su recetado por el psiquiátrico. A veces se preguntaba si un día terminaría, o se volvería adicto a las drogas que las leyes le exigían utilizar para no darle un contraproducente a los demás.

**"Como si yo hubiera elegido esto"** Se frotó el cabello. Los mechones húmedos por el sudor de la pesadilla, se pegaban a su frente, trataba de removérselos…,

Cuando lo escuchó.

–Pues yo diría que fue la mejor elección de tu vida.

Un tono rasposo, áspero y grueso, comentó a su pensamiento.

**"Esa voz…"**

Extendió su mano al espejo, donde la imagen de esa persona lo observaba. Los ojos, las pupilas contraídas en extremo, rodeadas de amarillento brillando por ver sangre.

Ahí estaba, mirándolo fijamente. Su gesto mezclado de burla, y sadismo, es lo que podía identificarlo por quién era. Lo conocía, su presencia no traía nada bueno.

–Vete –pidió.

Él chasqueó la lengua. _–Tú me quieres aquí, ese es el motivo por el que vine._

–Vete –alzó la voz, lo mínimo que pudo. Sentía la sangre helada de solo verlo, le causaba una sensación extraña igual a sus pesadillas y un miedo superior.

Lo hacía sentir en peligro. –Déjame, vete…

Él rió sin gracia. _–No puedo, soy tú ¿Recuerdas?_

–¡NO ERES YO! ¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ! Yo no le hice eso a esas personas, yo no cargué la navaja que mató, no sólo a los hombres del ejército enemigo sino también a mis propios compañeros ¡ENTIÉNDELO!

Su mano tembló repentinamente, había alcanzado el ancho frasco de pastillas con la mano izquierda pero consecuentemente su derecha le apretaba la garganta.

–_Te equivocas_ –lentamente él enterró sus dedos, presionándole con fuerza la piel del cuello.

–Déjame tranquilo… ¡Eres un bastardo enfermo! –le gritó con desprecio, sintiendo cómo se le comprimía el pecho a falta de aire.

Él le devolvió el gesto, cambiando la mueca de asco en la boca por una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora pero solamente ocasionaba intranquilidad.

–_¿Quién fue el que les voló los sesos a esos idiotas que, por casi nada, te metían una bala en el cráneo? _–preguntó en voz alta– _¿Quién fue el que tomó el arma para hacer caer los cuerpos de los que por poco y matan a tus compañeros? ¿Quién fue el que te salvó el pellejo, en cada ocasión, desde que decidiste vestirte de camuflaje para jugar al soldadito valiente? ¿Eh?_

No contestó.

Su karma, su maldición, su "yo interno", su döppelganger, su alter ego, su pecado y, luego de todo eso, su salvador. **Él** podía ser eso, no necesitaba repetírselo como si nadie pudiera saberlo.

Estaba consciente de la verdad en cada uno de los cuestionamientos. No se debía a no aceptarlo pero por un mínimo de segundo le gustaría negarle a **él** todo lo que decía.

Desearía no sufrir sus constantes apariciones.

Lo peor es que a **él** le gustaba recordarle la historia de su nacimiento. Se sentía superior por tener más sangre, en las manos, de la que el de ojos verdes jamás tendría.

En el segundo en que dejó de sentir las manos sobre su cuello se apresuró a meterse las pastillas en la boca, tragándoselas duramente sin incluir agua. Lo único que podía hacer para calmarlo, retenerlo en su interior, sabiendo que en cualquier momento volvería a aparecer molesto por la interrupción.

**"Ahora estoy decidido. No iré, será peligroso si mañana veo a Flaky."**

Trató de estabilizar su mente, pues nuevamente él le enviaba imágenes de aquella fatídica batalla donde lo dejó nacer.

No debía temer. Esa era la precisa razón que incitaba al otro a poseerlo.

* * *

::**F**IN::

* * *

**N**OTAS**: Originalmente esto fue publicado el 17 de febrero, lo borré y ahora lo vuelvo a subir.**

**Como siempre doy gracias por la lectura :)**


End file.
